


Come Back To Me

by Lovedrr



Category: Scott Summers/Jean Grey - Fandom, X Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr/pseuds/Lovedrr
Summary: After the events of Dark Phoenix 2019 ... she comes back ...





	Come Back To Me

Story Title: Evolution of Love

Chapter Title: Come Back To Me

Resurrection

As Charles had predicted, one bad day was all it took to turn the world against the mutant population. The “Jean Grey incidents” had spawned a tidal wave of new congressional legislation, intended to contain, detain and restrain all mutants deemed remotely dangerous. It almost seemed as if the world had been waiting for an opportunity, or an excuse, to turn against them.

Also, as Charles had warned, Genosha had been hit hard. It was the first to fall. Every occupant of the island had been taken to covert restraining areas supposedly for debriefing against the once again wanted criminal Eric Lensherr, but in reality these were nothing more than internment camps. 

And, as Eric had predicted, it was the start of another holocaust … just as of The Jews not so long ago.

The Jean Grey School for the Gifted had not yet been infiltrated, but unless The X Men could find a way to reverse the tide turning against them, it was only a matter of time. 

For the last month, their focus had been rescue. Finding the incarcerated mutants, particularly the youngest children, and freeing them. It hadn’t been easy. The governments of the world had developed very good hiding locations.

Their stealth missions had been risky and dangerous, and they were becoming more so. With Scott now leading the team in the field, Charles worried for him more than ever. Since the loss of Jean, he had become a changed man. 

He still did what was necessary for the good of the team. But he was much more reckless with himself and his own life, fearlessly putting himself in harm’s way. 

It was only a matter of time until he got himself killed.

This mission had gone badly and turned brutal. Several young new mutants: Samuel Guthrie, Roberto DaCosta, Dani Moonstar, Rahne Sinclair and Illyana Rasputin had been discovered being held in a horrific nightmare mental hospital on a secluded stretch of private land.

The hospital turned out to be a cover for an underground stronghold, complete with a small army of heavily armed security personnel. Careful surveillance led to the deduction that the best way to get in and out was through a hidden access tunnel far behind the main installation. Charles quickly felt that the property was covered by a covert dampening field which severely restricted all mutant abilities. 

With Peter and Kurt already injured from previous missions, it was left to the rest of the team to rescue The New Mutants from this macabre hospital. Scott and Ororo had infiltrated the hospital, snuck the kids down to the lower levels and were rushing through the last tunnels before the alarms sounded. Now they were in a race for their lives with a militia close behind them. 

Nearing the exit to the outer grounds, Scott made a final decision.

“Ororo, take the kids and go. Get out of here,” Scott said firmly. “You’re team leader now.”

“Come on, Scott,” she replied, her accent heavy with emotion.

“No. They’ll catch us if I don’t hold them off. We can’t let them get their hands on these kids again.”

“Scott …”

“You said you had my back, right?” Scott said, turning to face her.

“Yes,” Ororo answered quietly. “I’ve always got your back.”

“Lead the team,” he told her. “Go.”

With only a lingering moment of utmost respect between the two team leaders, Ororo turned away from Scott and ushered the kids up through the tunnel.

“Come on! Come on! Hurry!” she yelled.

Scott followed the group up to a few yards out of the tunnel, enough to clear some distance, then he turned back to face the army of approaching soldiers which would certainly be his death.

‘Scott,’ Charles called inside his mind.

‘Thank you … for everything,’ Scott told him wordlessly. ‘I appreciate it all.’

Inside the cockpit of the jet, Charles slowly lowered his hand from his temple, his eyes brimming with unshed tears for the young man that was the closest to a son he had ever known.

On the field, Scott steadied himself. The first shots rang out, automatic machine gun fire. Diving to his right, Scott opened his visor and released a beam that cut the top of the tunnel. But it didn’t cut fast enough. With the overlying dampening field weakening him, he was only able to make a partial dent. Part of the ceiling collapsed, but after the first line fell, the second wave of commandos were quick to begin digging their way through the debris.

Scott turned to look behind him. Storm and the others were only halfway across the marsh, struggling to navigate the difficult terrain with their injuries. If they could just make it to the jet hiding in stealth mode just over the ridge, Hank would fly them all to safety. But they needed more time.

Scott turned back to the tunnel. The small army of soldiers were at the edge, leveling down on him, preparing to barrage his position. Scott readied his visor.

This was the end ...

Then, the sky lit up ...

A bright light, seemingly a small meteor, suddenly came shooting down from Heaven, making landfall directly over where Scott stood. Uncannily, there was no impact explosion. Instead, white hot blazing fire cascaded outward, flowing over and even through the entire landscape. Miraculously, the tidal wave of fire halted at the edge of the marsh, just behind Ororo and the children. As for the tunnel, the fire surged inside, leaving no stone unturned.

In the epicenter of the blaze, Scott stood transfixed. He looked around warily, amazed that he wasn’t burning to death. Then, he suddenly realized that he wasn’t standing on his feet anymore … he was floating. 

In front of him, a figure began to form out of the fire. Full, flowing, feminine … a figure he’d recognize anywhere. He stepped forward. There was fire in her eyes, her hair was fire and fire flowed over her skin like a living breeze. As he watched, more of her form smoothly faded in from the white hot colors around her, appearing the colloquialism of an angel of God. 

“Jean …” Scott whispered. 

“Scott …” Jean whispered.

“You … You’re alive? How?”

“It was … The Phoenix. I … I tried to stay away, but I couldn’t,” she said. “There was no way I could watch you die. But, I know your place is with The X-Men. And, after the things I’ve done, I knew I could never go back.”

“You said you would always come back to me,” he told her. “Come back to me.”

Before either of them had even realized it, they were in one another’s arms. 

“I’ll always come back to you,” she whispered.

Their lips touched … their bodies embraced … their hearts rejoined. 

Their time apart had been crushing to both of them. They needed each other more than their next breath. Nothing in the universe would separate them ever again.

They only parted as the sound of the SR-71 Blackbird approaching startled them. As the jet lowered into hover mode, the hatch opened.

“We’ll figure this out together,” Scott said firmly, still holding Jean’s hand to draw her toward the jet as they seemed to be walking on air.

Jean drew back a little, wary, but Scott wouldn’t let go. He held her firmly. After a moment’s hesitation, Jean followed her alpha. Reaching the jet, the fires around them dissipated, and the burning landscape beneath them quickly cooled to a smoking husk.

Everyone in the cockpit stared at her in stunned silence.

“How is this possible, Jean?” Charles asked.

“I … I’ve been learning to control it,” she said quietly. “I would never want to … hurt … anyone again. But, I know, I can never give back … what I took away,” she added, glancing at both Hank and an injured Eric, then turning back to face Charles. “I’ll go.”

“Jean, wait,” said Charles, staring at her intently from the co-pilot’s seat. “Despite what’s happened, this is still your home. And, we need you now more than ever.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Jean told him. “I don’t deserve it. I …”

“It’s not about what we deserve, Jean,” Eric said quietly but firmly, turning from his seat behind Charles. “It’s about forgiveness. “Charles reminded me … there was One that forgave all of us … Christ … and we should forgive. I shouldn’t have turned you away when you came to me, no matter what you had done.”

“All of us have made mistakes, Jean,” followed Hank. “Some terrible. When we do, we admit that we’re wrong, and we get right. I was wrong about you. Scott was right.”

“Take your seat, Jean,” Charles said quietly.

Stepping forward, Jean slowly sat down in the chair she used for most of their missions. Scott took his seat in the chair behind her. 

As the jet roared into motion, Scott reached a hand forward, touching Jean’s shoulder lightly, giving her the comfort of his heart. Leaning back toward him, Jean placed her hand over his own, holding him to her. 

Then, both of them gazed forward, knowing that whatever adventures lay ahead, they would face them together …


End file.
